easy Draco
by RuneScapian
Summary: Hermione accidentally starts a rumour she's sleeping with Malfoy, and when it spreads around Hogwarts - a certain Slytherin isn't happy, and they're not necessarily Draco. Based loosely off Easy A. Rated T for violence. Please read and review.


Easy Draco

Prologue

"_You deserve it." He spat at her, throwing her from the wall he had her pinned against and to the floor, her silk, blue dress she wore – the Christmas present from Draco – clung to her body as he started towards her and began to tear it off her. Hermione screamed. Screamed for help. Screamed a name. Draco! Draco please! It wasn't long until all that was left was her underwear; it wasn't exactly sexy, flattering underwear either. It just added to the embarrassment._

_Just as his hand reached her bra, Hermione heard the door creak. In the gap, Draco appeared and stared at her across the floor, naked, helpless, and scared._

* * *

Chapter One

"Are you wearing make-up, Ginny?" It was the start of Hermione's sixth year in Hogwarts, and when it turned lunch she rushed to meet up with Ginny outside her favourite place - the library. They'd made the arrangements at the Weasley's home while Hermione had been staying there for a short time. Today however, the library wasn't a peaceful, quiet or calm environment. It was crammed with first years after books to help them begin their lives as witches and wizards in Hogwarts.

Ginny leaned across the oak table, putting her book on charms down. She whispered across to Hermione, "I'm trying to impress Harry," Hermione knew Ginny had a crush on Harry since she first saw him when she was ten years old, at King's Cross. So her wanting to impress Harry seemed ordinary.

The day so far seemed ordinary, but little did Hermione know, that would be one of the last ordinary days she'd have for a long time. All because of one stupid thing she said in the library that day, unknown to her who heard. "It's far more important not to wear make up so you don't get into trouble than to wear it just to impress someone." Ginny shot her a glare. Hermione being Hermione, always caring about rules above everything else.

"You'd do it to if you liked anyone." Ginny shot back, smirking at Hermione. The two joked like this all the time with each other. Hermione never really had any feelings for anyone. "Come on who do you like?" Ginny would always ask this question as an inside joke between the two and Hermione would always say the most ridiculous answers, such as 'Neville Longbottom' or 'Ron', one time she even said, 'Obviously you, Ginny'

"Hmm," Hermione pondered what, or rather who, her answer could be. When she saw a green and silver tied first year walk past she smiled. "Draco Malfoy." Ginny snorted, and covered her mouth so not to burst out laughing, then she smiled a cunning smile and leaned across the small oak table.

"You lost your virginity to him didn't you?" Ginny lowered her voice when she said 'virginity' first years were everywhere - if they heard they could potentially tell a professor. Ginny did care about not getting a howler from her mother like Ron did back when she was a first year.

Hermione's jaw was ajar for a few seconds - it was a good thing the boys weren't here, she sighed and tried to think of what to say - obviously she was still a virgin, but Hermione didn't mind - most girls her age were. "Fine. We...did it." Ginny covered her mouth with her hand to stop laughing loudly again. That's when she asked Hermione to tell her everything, she stressed the word 'everything' and Hermione frowned at her, "It was in the room of requirement," She started to make-up, mostly thinking of what Draco would do. _Well obviously he'd kill me, laugh and run away,_thought Hermione and she giggled a bit at herself. "There were candles everywhere, floating around the room like in the hall." Picturing this, Hermione imagined there'd be some on the floor creating the pathway to a velvet red bed. Waiting for them. Hermione opened her mouth to continue when she saw the time, "Ginny we better go - we have twenty minutes to eat lunch!" Ginny looked at the clock, quickly gathered her books and the two of them jumped up to leave.

However, rumours spread and rumours spread quickly. Hermione and Ginny were too busy still laughing about the library to noticed people running in front of them to spread the news to their friends. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger had slept together. A slytherin and a gryffindor had sex. Granger lost her virginity to him. In fact, by the time they reached the hall almost everyone had already heard.

"Hey." Hermione greeted the boys as she sat down opposite them with Ginny, she smiled when she saw Harry looking at her cautiously and blushing slightly himself. Ron just nodded at Hermione his mouth stuffed with food.

"Lunch has been packed in here," Harry muttered, "It's not first years in the last five minutes some students charged and ran in here - right up to Draco Malfoy." Harry eyes wandered past Hermione and he frowned, "He seems to be glaring at your back, Hermione." Ginny lost it and burst out laughing, Hermione would of laughed with her but what Harry said went round her head. Last five minutes - how long ago they left the library. Charged and ran in - the usual behaviour for someone if they want to check something or tell their friends something. Finally, to Draco Malfoy - the boy she was just telling Ginny she slept with in the library.

Neville came and stood by the four, as though to sit down - but he didn't want to. "Hermione, the rumours - are they true?" Neville paused and bent down so his eyes were level with theirs, Ron actually stopped eating for once and bent forward. Ginny stopped laughing and was breathing heavily. "Did you sleep with Malfoy?"

Hermione didn't dare to look and Harry or Ron's confused faces, she braced herself to answer the question, 'No, I didn't. Where did you hear that?' Though, Malfoy, shouted across the room: "Of course me and Granger slept together!" Hermione looked over to him in sync with everyone in the hall, shocked to see him standing on the table and blurting that out with a sly smile. No teachers were in the hall at that time - they were in the staff room or holding club meetings.

Draco jumped off the Slytherin table - everyone was still staring at him - and he marched over to Hermione. She shared a quick, worried look with Ginny before Draco grabbed her hands (which were on her lap so his fingers brushed against her thigh) and he took her to the opposite end of the hall. Hermione could hear voices begin to rise again as soon as they left. Draco continued with a stern look on his face, gripping her hands so hard they hurt, and took her just outside the courtyard. It was quite a cold day for september and nobody was outside.

Draco forced Hermione to the ground. Hermione felt pain spread across her legs, bum, back, arms, shoulders and her head. Like she was a piece of bread. Draco pinned her there - Hermione had the sick feeling he was going to rape her there and then. "Draco, please." She cried out, she looked away from him, her head against the ground.

"I needed a reason to break up with Pansy - you gave me one." Hermione looked at him, confused. She knew he'd hated being with Pansy Parkinson since, well, the dawn of time. He knew she'd started the rumour, she hoped he assumed it was accidental. "Look, you'll to pretend to be with me for..." Draco paused, to think. "Some time." He finished.

"What, no!" Hermione shrieked, trying to use her strength to get him off her. Though Draco lay, heavier now it seemed, his face was so close that Hermione's nose almost touched his. His breath ran across her mouth, down her neck. Hermione would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy the feeling.

"Or I can turn it around and tell people you begged me to have sex with you." Hermione knew he was telling the truth, Draco was just that kind of guy. Hermione bit her lip and nodded. Draco smiled and got up off her. Hermione got up slowly and painfully- she could feel herself covered in bruises and dirt. "Here's how this is going to work." He whispered the plan to Hermione, who knew she had no choice but to agree to what he said. "Do not tell any of your friends, they might tell others." Draco chuckled to himself, "Besides, why would you? Loads of girls want to sleep with me."

Hermione sighed, following him up the small, narrow footpath - barely hearing the alarm for the next class go.

* * *

**A/N: This is a new project of mine, I haven't written Dramione for a few months, but I thought I'd give this idea a go.**

**Please note it is not Draco doing that to her at the very beginning, it's someone who hasn't come to the story yet xx**

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated **


End file.
